


Valentine's Examination

by Sweetsensation



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Condoms, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsensation/pseuds/Sweetsensation
Summary: Akira and Tae send valentine's day together after he gets out of jail, he tries to make it up to his girlfriend for the pain he caused her. Ultimately things head to the bedroom as the Doctor examines her patient.





	Valentine's Examination

Tae rested her head on her boyfriend’s shoulder. It had been two months since she saw him, due to his time in jail. To make things more romantic, as one might say, it was Valentine’s Day, and the Doctor had some special plans. “Akira, what else do you have planned tonight?” 

“Nothing, just be with you.” 

“Perfect, I think you need a special examination after getting out wouldn’t you say my little guinea pig?” Her voice was seductive and chilling like a spell. 

Akira took off his glasses, setting them on the table. “By all means lead the way D..O.C.T.O.R” he said the title slowly, so ever syllable could be heard. Tae got up holding out her hand which he accepted. They made their way upstairs. Tae told him to lay down as if they were in the clinic, which by this point Akira didn’t find that sanitary, unless Tae had cleaned it deeply after their other “examinations”. 

Tae knelt over him on the bed, “first let’s start with your eyes” she looked into them. “Then the lips” she leaned down slowly giving a passionate kiss. She thought to herself how much she missed him. Her tears of the past when he would not come in to talk left her head, now it was just the two of them. She pulled away touching his lips with her finger making sure he stayed quiet. “Next is the chest we will need to get rid of the shirt..” Tae with Akira’s help stripped him of the T-shirt. 

Tae began to lick her lips studying her specimen even though she was very familiar already. She placed her ear to his chest. She could hear the beats. “Your heart seems good.”

“I’m glad cause it beats for you” he smirked.

“Clever guinea pig, I’ve missed that.” She smiled back.

Tae ran her finger down his chest. “Now for the important part. Are you ready guinea pig?” She smiled.

“Yes, I am Doctor.” 

Tae began to unbutton his pants slowly stripping them off, then came to the underwear revealing in her opinion a larger than average cock. She began stroking it up and down. “Seems like it has no problem getting aroused or is that just for me?” 

“You and only you!” He let out a small moan.

“What a good little guinea pig” she ran her free finger under his chin. 

Tae could feel it all in her hand, it made her body yearn for more, she had waited for him to get out. She wasn't sexed crazed but she did miss the intimacy from her boyfriend. “ I think I’ll need to use my special tool” she bent down and wrapped her mouth around him. Her tongue caressed the shaft as her head bobbed up and down. Akira let out more moans. “Tae this feels so good”. 

The doctor took more and more of it and increased the pace. Let out gags from the deep throat. She knew Akira was a sucker for the rougher stuff, which is why they got awhile so well in bed. 

Akira moaned more, Tae knew she needed to stop or that be the end of the night even with Akira’s rebound time. Tae raised up with a slurp, the crawled over to her partner. Giving him a messy kiss as their bodies slowly began to act. “I’ve missed you Akira, are you ready for a fun night?”

“When I’m with you always!” He smiled. 

Akira leaned up to helping remove Tae’s dress. As the dress joined the other clothes in the pile, Akira saw that Tae had come without a bra, and while he was gone she got her nipples pierced. “Do you like what I’ve done?” Tae said. 

Before she knew it Akira tongue was rubbing against her sensitive nipples and the metal. “Guinea pig getting bold, I.. mmmmhmm.. love it” she gave a small chuckle and moan. He pinched the other one with his fingers. Akira after pleasuring her breast slowly worked to her neck, kissing and giving light sucks, that increased over time. “Guinea pig if you aren’t careful you leave a mark.” Tae moaned.

“Maybe that’s what I want..” his smirk sent pleasure down Tae’s spine. 

Tae could feel her body moving. She broke away from the hickies Akira was giving her. “Guinea pig you got distracted, I’m still not fully stripped.” She crawled over to the front of the bed by the pillows, while Akira went to the end of the bed. Tae raised her back half almost if displaying to her partner. “Now be a good guinea pig and do what I’ve taught you.” Akira removed her leggings, then slowly removed her underwear to reveal her waiting lower lips. 

Akira with no hesitation began to eat her out going straight for her weak spots, Tae moaned in pleasure from her body and pride that he had learned so well from her teaching. Her hands gripped the sheets as his tongue circled her clit. He then explored her folds taking it all in. “Good boy, mmmmhhmmm God you make me feel so good” Tae called out.

Akira stopped for a second and smack her left ass cheek, sending out a deep moan for Tae. He followed by the right, which made Tae moan again. “Have I ahhh.. been a bad Doctor my little guinea pig?” She gave a fake pout.

“No, I would say too good. Now get ready for this” Akira started eating her again. 

This time his tongue focused on her clit as his fingers explored the rest of her. “Oh Akira, I'm close, keep going through my orgasm please it feels too good.” Akira would never leave her disappointed especially after this long. He could feel her walls tighten until her love juices came and he took it all with stride. “Yesss my little guinea pig make me feel so good.”

Akira kept going till she was all done, then pulled away. Tae sat up and pulled him on top of her. She gave him a deep kiss their tongues met. Akira fondled her breast cause Tae to let out moans. Tae stopped, “Akira it’s time.” She reached over and grabbed one of the condoms on the window seal. She ripped it open as Akira leaned back, slowly she put it on. 

After she was done Tae guided Akira’s back to the bed making sure he was comfortable. Slowly she lowered herself on the cock let out moans every inch. Once at base Tae could feel it deep inside her. She leaned forward pressing her breast against his chest. Akira could feel the cool metal on him. Tae whispered in his ear: “This is my real valentines gift. I hope you like it cause it’s for you and you alone. I’ve missed you so much. I love you”. She then kissed his ear and began to move her hips. “I love you too, Tae. Thank you for everything.” He smiled.

Tae rocked back and forth with fierceness, his member filling her body as she moved up and down with speed. Akira braced her with his hands on her hips as he kept riding him. Tae let out moan after moan, her walls loved Akira’s cock. She began rubbing her clit as she moved. “Mmmmhmm yess, this feels so good” She let out. Akira felt the same let out moans. 

“God I love your moans Tae.” He let out as he felt her body wrapped around his. 

Akira to Tae’s surprise lifted her up slightly and began to slam into her. Tae loved that he could power bottom and make her mind go blank in pleasure. “Yesss, Harder Akira. Punish my cunt! I’ve waited for this” he kept going with force. Tae had one hand on her breast messaging it and the other in her clit as it got pounded. Each trust shooting more ecstasy in her. “Mmmmhhhmm keep going” Tae May have lost control be she didn’t mind the pleasure was too good. Plus he knew most of it from her so it’s still a victory.

Akira gave a few more thrusts, Tae could feel his cock twitching. She was feeling her walls tighten too. “Tae, I'm about to cum” 

“I’m as well” 

They both let out deep moans. Tae felt his cock twitch to release inside the condom, as she covered his dick in her juices. Tae slowly worked her way off of him and removed the condom. The doctor started to title her head back, and dump the cum in her mouth. “You still taste good my little guinea pig.” 

She went to go through the condom away. Akira sat up in the bed waiting for her. She joined him soon, cuddling next to him. “You keep outdoing yourself my little guinea pig” 

“I try to please” 

They both let out a laugh. “Akira..” Tae held on to him tight. “I really do enjoy our time together, when you left it hurt, a lot. You were and still are my light. I want to stay with you. But you have to really talk to me, I remember you forcing me to talk. I need to you to open to me” she rested her head on him. 

“Tae, your right. I thought about it a lot. I knew I messed up, I know it’s not easy as saying I’m sorry and it’s fixed. But I will work on it. I want to always be by your side. I love you so much, you’re not just a doctor or fuck buddy to me, you are my world and best friend.” Akira held her tighter.

Tae let out a smile, and a laugh, they went from great lovemaking to relationship building usually it’s the other way. “Then let’s work on it together. Best friends, partners, lovers. I have you” the doctor said.

“And you always have me ” Akira finished.

“We should get some sleep my light, my guinea pig it’s getting late,” Tae said with a kiss to his cheek.

“Goodnight my love,” Akira said as they both closed their eyes.


End file.
